Diferentes pero iguales
by DiNa leA
Summary: 2 historias de amor entrelazadas por lago muy fuete... la hermandad ¿que pasara cuando un licntropo y un vampiro se enamoren de 2 hermanas? ¿y si hay una guerra de por medio como terminaran las cosas? ¿tendran ellas que elegir entre el amor y su familia'
1. Chapter 1

******_Disclaimer: 2 historias de amor entrelazadas por algo muy fuerte... la hermandad ¿que pasa cuando 2 hermanas aman a dos personas completamente diferetes? ¿y cuando una guerra se desata de por medio? ¿podran amar a esa persona especial sin dejar a un lado su relacion? o ¿tendran que elegir entre su familia y su media naranga? _**

* * *

**Diferentes Pero Iguales **

**Prefacio **

**Seth Pov:**

******ok. Esto se esta saliendo de control. cuelquier persona normal no podria vivir como yo vivo... lo mas provable es que si alguien corriera mi suerte intentara suicidarce mmm... no es mala idea execpto porque soy un licantropo **

La guerra esta declarada entre los vampiros y Los licantropos, mi ex novia esta destrozada y me acabo de enterar que esta apunto de morir, la dueña de mi corazón no quiere ni verme, Jose y Lean me odian y tengo la compacion y lastima de Sam

Yo que creia que mi vida era aburrida. bueno ... lo era hasta el día que me encontre con esos ojos color miel.

Ahora la historia en se repitió y me encuentro en el mismo lugar que Sam hace años.

Inevitablemente tomaría la misma decicion que el y esto iba a lastimar a muchos

**Alec Pov: **

Era el vampiro con menos suerte del mundo ... Justo cundo creia haber encontrado la felicidad mi mundo sí desmorona.

¿Por qué me tenia que enamorar de una humana?

Por primera vez desde que escuche la historia de Edward Cullen lo comprendía. Pero mi historia tenia más desdicha por unas diferencias Importantes:

1.-Edward no tenia novia de cuando conoció una Bella

2. -Bella no tenia novio de cuando conoció un Edward

3.-Bella no tenia un hermano licántropo cual Edward tenia que matar

4 .- y Edward no era Vulturi

************

¿Por Qué tenia que conocerla? ¿porque no pude no toparme con ella nunca? Porque ahora que la e visto no podre nunca separame de ell

* * *

esta es una loca idea que se me ocurrio ¿que pasaria si seth imprimara a una chica a la cual tiene una hermana que se enamora de Alec? ¿y si se repitieran las historias de Sam y de Edward? jajaja es complicado pero esperen al siguiente capitulo y entenderan muchas cosas jejeje

es mi primera historia asi que les pido no sean crueles... si no les gusto o quieren que mejore diaganmelo en buena onda y los entendere pero dejenme muchos Reviews por fa!!!!!!!!

si si me dejan por lo menos unos cuantos seguire con la historia y pzz si no ya veremos

jejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Seth Pov:

Ya habia pasado 6 Años desde la ultima vez la cual vimos a los Vulturí. Renesme se habia vuelto en una hermosa mujer y mi mejor amiga. Ella y Jacob estan en la etapa de dejarse de ver como amigos a verce como algo mas, una etapa la cual todos sabíamos que llegaria y la cual tanto temían Rosaline y Edward.

Para mi la vida habia trascurrido normalmente aunque habia muchos cambios en mi vida, trabajaba en la Secundaria de La Push como maestro de Educación Física (gracias a mis genes licántropos), Leah sí habia ido una Estudiar un la universidad de california y mi mama se habia casado con Charlie (Que sorpresa).

Pero mi cambio mas grande habia sido el paso cual iba enfrentar esta misma noche ... iba a ir a pedir la mano de Kenia. Ella era la hermana menor de Sam ... más bien su media hermana por parte de su papa (nunca fue gran padre), hace 3 Años se habia venido a vivir con Sam y Emily. Hace 2 años que era mi novia.

La amaba más que a nada ... por eso le propuse matrimonio hace una semana y hoy lo iba a hacer formal. Me estaba arreglando con un traje alquilado (al ser hombre lobo no puedes tener ropa propia formal o muy cara) queria que todo fuera perfecto pára ese momento ... Leah iba a venir para la pedida de mano y Charlie iba dar la cara como mi padre . Nada podia salir mal

- ¿ya estas listo Seth? - dijo Edward entrando a la habitación

Claro para un momento tan importante no podia faltar mi mejor amigo y padrino. Kenia y Nessie sí habian vuelto las mejores amigas (se conocieron gracias a Jacob) así que ella estuvo de acuerdo cuando le compartí mi idea de invitarlos hoy, aunque ella creia que iba a ir Nessie, su hermano mayor y la novia de este (obio Bella)

- y nos encargaremos que siga creyendo eso ¿Verdad? - dijo Edward contestando a mis pensamientos - veo que los nervios te hacen más lento-dijo señalándome

Me rei, termine de la abotonarme la camisa y salí del cuarto. Afuera me estaban esperando Nessie, Bella, Leah, Jacob, Charlie (Quien ya estaba enterado de todo sobre vampiros licántropos ) y mi mamá

Despues de recibir los elogios de las chicas por mi atuendo y una corta pero sincera felicitación de Charlie salimos de la casa. No sé como Edward se las arregló pára conseguir que Nessie no se fuera con Jacob sino con migo, Charlie, Bella y el. Aunque lo intentara negar en algún momento iba una pasar ... en algún momento la niña de papá iba a aceptar que su lobito no era solo su mascota

-Gracias Seth-me dijo Edward con enojo mientras manejaba a la casa de la Sam despues de leer mis pensamientos

-¿De que hablas papa?-pregunto la tierna Nessie

No pude evitar reirme en carcajadas imaginándome que pasaría si Edward le contestara con toda sinceridad esa pregunta:

_-Lo que pasa nessie es que tu amigo esta pensando que yo uso tacticas sucias para separar lo inevitable, como hecho de que algún día tu y Jacob estaran juntos. Aaa! Y tu si te preguntas como lo se... te tendre que decir que tu Madre y yo lo hemos sabido desde el día que naciste y como soy el padre mas sobreprotector del mundo me niego a aceptarlo _

Eso sí que seria un espectáculo!!! sobre todo porque Nessie no tenia ni idea de la improntacion y conociendola la idea no le agradara

-Ya van 2 seth-dijo Edward mirandome mas enojado - estas un unos pasos de perder a tu padrino-

Lo dijo muy serio pero estaba seguro que bromeaba, otras veces ya lo habia visto asi

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Nessie irritada-¿Por Que no me respondes papá?

-Yo también quiero saber-dijo Bella

-no importa -repuso Edward y me miro con cara de "no digas nada"

Me reí aun mas fuerte. Nessie y Bella resignadas a que no les dijéramos nada en se pusieron hablar de una película de chicas que habian visto.

Llegamos a la casa de Sam muy rápido gracias a que ibamos en el Ferrari de Bella (un favor que le pedi), al entrar Kenia me dio un beso e invito a todos a Pasar. Cuando estuvimos todos le pedi a Sam (en representación de su padre ausente) la mano de su hermana, despues brindamos y tuvimos una gran cena. Le jure amor eterno y todos aplaudieron.

Aunque estaba que no aguantaba la alegría note que Leah estaba muy triste. Al salir de la casa me adelante con ella pára saber que le pasaba

-Leah ¿Qué te pasa? - Le pregunte mientras ibamos al carro - ¿no eres feliz por mi?

-claro que soy feliz por ti- dijo mi hermana indignada-¿Qué clase de arpía crees que soy para no alegrarme por mi hermano menor?

-es tan solo que te note triste en casa de Sam y Emily- en ese momento me llego una idea- ¿te puso triste verlos juntos?

- claro que no... ese asunto esta olvidado y superado-me dijo sonriéndome - bueno es solo que ... cuando vi la cara de Kenia en el momento en el que le prometiste amor eterno... me recordo a mi cara de cuando Sam hizo lo mismo y bueno tu sabes como termino ESO. Estuve pensando en la fiesta y bueno... el caso de ustedes no es tan diferente al mio y el pensar que algún día le PUEDES llegar a romper el corazón a Kenia como a mi me lo rompieron me deprimio

-ESO no va a pasar- respondi tajante

-puede pasar con mucha facilidad solo tienes que necontar a tu alma gemela...

-Pués a mí no me va una pasar por que la amo más que a nada y ESTA conversación se termino- me dirigí enojado al coche de Bella.

Sam habia lastimado mucho a mí hermana y el imaginarme que yo podia hacerle eso a Kenia me lastimaba.

_Eso no va pasar ... no en èste caso-_me repetía a mi mismo

Nunca iba un lastimar a Kenia


	3. Chapter 3

pov Alec:

- ¿ya te cansaste dimitri? - le pregunte luego de un divertido Entrenamiento

-para nada - me respondio Riendo - Que es solo me preocupo Por contenerme para no destrozarte

- jajaja que gracioso

me separe de el y me dirigi a mi cuarto... bueno mas vien departamento. Al entrar me acoste en la cama y prendi la tele para ver si habia algo interesante (como un documental de los mejores asecinatos). Hoy era un dia tan comun como cualquier otro. Habia ido a cazar, habia discutido con mi hermana y habia entrenado con Dimitri.

La verdad mis dias no se salian mucho de la rutina... tampoco el dia de nadie de la guardia, por eso esperabamos con tanto anelo cuando teniamos que ir a combatir. Eso no pasaba muy seguido, pero cuando sucedia era lo mas divertido que podia haber. Eramos el batallon mas fuerte, la maxima autoridad en el mundo y los reyes de todo... los humanos existian solo por que eran nuestra fuente de alimentacion, si no fuera asi ya nos hubieramos desecho de esa basura desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nadie nos podia vencer. Nadie a quien quisieramos matar se habia resistido, ninguna presa se la escapaba a los Vulturi... bueno solo una vez. Esa vez se habia vuelto una mancha negra en nuestra reputacion, todos tenian miedo a los Vulturi menos lo CULLEN. arrr!!! como odiaba a esa familia!!! y lo que mas me enfermaba era el anelo que Aro tenia a Alice, Edwad y Bella.

Los habia estimado incluso mas que a mi hermana y a mi. Nosotros que siempre habiamos estado para el, eramos despreciados y cambiandos por unos vampiros deviles los cuales no podian matar a simples humandos. Habia considerado irme de la guardia por esa penosa insinuacion pero despues pense que no habia otro lugar donde deceara estar y nada era mas divertido en la monotoma vida de vampiro que usar tus habilidades para matar a vampiros inferiores. Asi que por lo mientras aqui me quedaria

-Hola extraño!!!- dijo alguien desde la puerta de mi cuarto sacandome de mis pensamientos

Era Chelsea. Ella y yo eramos lo que se podia decir pareja. Era lo unico lo cual agregaba un poco de emocion a la monotoma vida que llevaba. Mi novia.

-Hola mi amor- le respondi algo cursi

Ella camino hacia mi se sento en un lado de mi cama y me dio un beso en los labios. Era hermosa eso no lo podia negar pero caundo la besaba no sentia nada... bueno talvez algo de deseo pero eso era natural, era hombre (aunque fuera vampiro) y todos los hombres se emocionan cuando una chica bella lo besa.

El beso se fue alargando y no me quejaba de eso. El deceo recorria todo mi ser

- !!!QUE ASCO¡¡¡- grito alguien en la puerta

Nos separamos y vimos en la puerta a mi querida y adorada hermana (notese el sarcasmo). Ella nos veia con cara de asco y a Chelsea como si la quisiera asecinar. No era un secreto que a ella nunca le habia caido bien mi novia, segun su logica Chelsea usaba su poder para hacer que me interezara en ella y me alejara de mi hermana. Era eso muy estupido... como si nesecitara una razon para estar con Chels!!! (asi le dijo). Lo unico cierto de eso es que desde que salgo con ella me he alejado de Jane pero estaba seguro que no era por mi novia sino por el caracter de mi hermanita

-disculpa niña - le dijo Chels a Jane - ¿no vez que estabamos ocupados?

-ohh!!! claro que lo vi y ¿sabes que? si fuera humana y tubiera algo en el estomago, deseguro ya lo hubiera devuelto

-¿que quieres?- le pregunte enojado no por que le hablara asi a Chels (me importaba en lo mas minimo) sino por habernos interrumpido

- Aro me mando por ti - dijo mi hermana completamente seria

- en rato nos vemos Chels- dije mientras saliamos del cuarto Jane y yo sin esperar una respuesta. No me importo dejarla por que me interezba mas la mision que me fueran a dar.

En el camino note que Jane estaba muy seria. Eso era raro en ella, siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocacion para decirme lo que pensaba de mi novia. Miraba el piso y estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos. Antes de llegar se detuvo me tomo la mano y me llevo a un salon

-¿que pasa?- preunte cuando entramos

-lo que pasa es que queria hablar con tigo antes de que llegaramos con nuestros amos sin oidos curiosos y creo que este es el mejor lugar

-no entiendo - le respondi sinceramente - ¿de que quieres hablar?

-mira... se que tu y yo nos hemos distanciado - estaba a puno de intervenir cuando me cayo con los dedos en mi boca- admito que gran parte es mi culpa pero tu tambien deves admitir tu responsabilidad. No se si te acuerdas pero cuando nos convertimos estabamos completamente solos en un mundo de vampiros despiadados y tus primeras palabras de consuelo fueron _"estamos juntos en esto"_, se que ha pasado mucho desde ese dia y que muchas cosas han cambiado pero no quiero que dejemos de estar juntos en esto, no me importa si estas con Chelsea o si te quieres casar con ella por que te apoyare y siempre estare con tigo pero no olvides que soy tu hermana - me dijo con agonia en la voz

Me quede SORPRENDIDO era la segunda vez la cual Jane se habia abierto con migo desde que tengo memoria (la primera vez habia sido cuando yo le habia dicho esas palabras).

Ella siempre hacia el papel de niña mala la cual no le importaba nada, solo yo conocia sus debilidades y a la verdadera Jane

La abrace fuertemente, le di un beso en la mejilla y le jure que no lo de unos segundos de estar abrazados salimos del salon y nos dirijimos con nuestro señores.

Ahora estaba seguro que siempre estariamos juntos y que aunque no lo demostraramos mucho nos amabamos mas que a nada


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley Pov:

Ya íbamos a llegar a la Push, el lugar donde íbamos a vivir de ahora en adelante y solo tengo una sola cosa que preguntar:

¿Por qué a mí?

No es que no me gustara ese lugar. No!!! en si era un lugar muy hermoso… bueno tal vez demasiado caluroso... demasiado alejado de la civilización. Aun así ninguna de estas eran las razones por las cuales no quería venir. La única razón que existía era Miguel mi novio desde hace ya 8 meses

Era el amor de mi vida!!! Era un chico alto, delgado, morenito (bueno color oro) y con unos ojos azules que me encantan. No podía creer que no iba a ver su carita hasta después de un semestre (por que me había prometido que cuando terminara la secundaria(#) iba a venir a estudiar la universidad en Washington).

Pero lo que mas me molestaba era el hecho de que casi casi yo había llevado la soga para que me ahorcaran. ¿Por qué? Por que cuando me preguntaron si quería venir mi contestación fue:

-claro!!! Me encantaría

¿Por qué lo hice? Por 2 razones: Karen y José

José se había emocionado mucho con esto por que había vivido aquí cuando era pequeño ( hasta había conseguido trabajo en el hospital de Forsk) y Karen quería irse de Puebla, México (donde vivíamos) por razones que no entendía. Después de ver su cara de felicidad de ambos cuando mama nos dio la noticia ¿Cómo me iba a oponer?

Jose y Karen eran mis medios hermanos aunque yo los consideraba toda mi familia. José tenia 26 años y acababa de terminar la universidad como medico, en cambio Karen era apenas un año mayor que yo (ósea que tenia 18 años) y estudia el ultimo año de el instituto.

La madre de ellos (la mía también) era una mujer de origen mexicano la cual había quedado huérfana y vivía en la reserva, su padre se era un quieltue llamado Aron Uley (creo). Ambos se conocieron en la Push y según cuentan se quedaron perdidamente enamorados. Se casaron cuando mi madre tenia apenas unos 16 años y tiempo después tuvieron a José. Vivieron felices por 7 años hasta que su padre enfermo gravemente y falleció. Y así mi mama se quedo sola con José de 8 años y embarazada de Karen. Meses después conoció a mi papa con el cual se caso cuando mi hermana tenía apenas unos 3 meses y al mes quedo embarazada de mí

Habíamos formado una familia muy unida y todos nos veíamos con mucho amor. Mi padre adopto totalmente a mis hermanos y aunque todos sabemos la verdad no es muy importante. Aun así mi padre les daba a ellos todo lo que necesitaran y quisieran como: la universidad de José, el deportivo de el, el extravagante armario de Karen y su auto ultimo modelo.

Lo único lo cual a veces demuestra que no somos una familia convencional es el aspecto físico. Puede ser que Karen y yo nos llevemos de maravilla (somos las mejores amigas) pero somos como el sol y la luna, completa y totalmente diferentes:

Ella tiene el cabello castaño… yo negro

Ella tiene la piel dorada… yo blanca

Ella tiene el cabello ondulado… yo lacio

Ella tiene pestañas… yo no

Ella tiene labios gruesos… yo finos

Y José tiene casi los mismos rasgos pero masculinos y menos definidos, ellos si parecían hermanos y a mi me tocaba el papel de la que no encaja.

Pero lo que mas nos diferenciaba eran los gustos, muchas personas se preguntaban que como siendo tan diferentes somos tan amigas:

A ella le gusta leer… a mi ver las películas

A ella le gusta la naturaleza… a mi la tecnología

A ella le gusta la moda… a mi lo me importa muy poco

A ella le gusta las canciones por la letra… a mi por la música

A ella le gusta escribir historias… a mi gravar las cosas

A ella le gusta lo antiguo… a mi lo moderno

Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista… yo creía que era lo mas romántico que existe

A ella le gusta la ciencia ficción y las aventuras... a mi me gustan el romanticismo

A ella le gustaba el sol, calor, tener compañía todo el tiempo de amigos, los días soleados y planea ser ambientalista, en cambio a mi me gustaba la luna, el frio, estar sola (a excepción de mi novio y mi hermana), los días lluviosos y pensaba estudias mecatrónica. Éramos como el azúcar y la sal…

y claro José se parecía mucho a su hermana.

A veces pensaba que no encajaba en esta familia y que tal vez mi destino estaba en otro lugar pero hasta ahora nunca dejaría mi familia.

-tierra llamando a Ashley esperando que regrese de la luna – dijo Karen sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte

-lo que pasa es que ya llegamos pero pzz si quieres quedarte a dormir en el carro no hay problema – me dijo con una sonrisa

Salí rápidamente de carro. Había sol pero no mucho… eso me alegro un poco el día.

-vamos… no es tan malo- me dijo mi hermana

Ella era la única la cual savia de verdad lo que sentía de venir a vivir a la reserva y sobre todo de dejar a Miguel (era su mejor amigo). Parecía preocupada por mi así que trate de cambiar mi expresión.

-aquí puede haber un millón de aventuras!!! Quien sabe y es el inicio de una nueva historia juntas – dijo con alegría saltando

- si como no? – le respondí sacando mi bolsa del carro

Después de todo estábamos en la Push ¿Qué podía pasar?


	5. Chapter 5

Karen pov:

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no habíamos mudado a la Push.

Mi hermano había empezado a trabajar en el hospital de Forks mientras mi hermana y yo esperábamos el lunes para asistir a el instituto de la reserva… a mi me encantaba esta nueva vida. No es que no me gustara vivir en Puebla es solo… que lo encontraba tan deprimente además después de lo que paso la navidad pasada…

Pero lo pasado es pasado y siempre hay que ver hacia el futuro y por lo menos el mio decía que no pensaba volver a Mexico en muchoo tiempooo

Ahora íbamos a vivir en el antiguo pueblo de mi papa. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber sobre el… había muerto cuando apenas mi mama me llevaba en el vientre y lo poco que savia era gracias a Jose. Me encantaba la idea de conocer los lugares que frecuentaba!!! Sobre todo conocer a su familia

Mi hermano y yo sabíamos de la existencia de 2 primos que vivian en la reserva… yo conocía a uno de ellos, a mi prima Kenia. Una vez la cual habíamos venido a Forks (por los negocios de mi abuelo y mi padre) mi mama me había llevado a la reserva de los makah y ahí la había conocido… nos habíamos mantenido en contacto y nos volvimos buenas amigas.

Apenas hace unos años me había dicho de su relación con un amigo de su hermano… y apenas hace unas semanas me había comunicado que se iban a casar!!! Estaba muy feliz por ella cuando me propuso que fuera la madrina!!! Acepte enseguida aunque después le pregunte si a su novio no le molestaría que fuera yo la madrina, ella respondió que no ya que ella iba a escoger a la madrina y el a el padrino. Todavía no conocía a Seth (su novio) por que el trabajo lo tenia muy ocupado pero aun así por lo que me contaban de el debía ser una gran persona… a quien si había conocido fue a el mastodonte de su hermano, mi primo Sam.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan grande y tan fuerte… la verdad ver sus músculos hacia que se hiciera agua la boca (y eso que es mi primo) pero había algo raro en el… bueno además de los músculos correspondientes a un fisicoculturista y su altura de un verdadero jugador de basquetbol su forma de ser era rara… siempre hablaba como si supiera mucho de la vida, como si tuviera algún tipo de autoridad… la verdad me parece preocupante.

Su mirada negra parecía llena de sabiduría pero a la vez salvaje… tal vez ya me afectaron tantas novelas de misterio pero estaba segura que su temperatura (casi me quemo la mano cuando lo salude) de siempre tener fiebre no es común y aun menos la forma la cual ve a Emily (su esposa) la mira con fascinación… como si fuera lo mas importante y como si no pudiera vivir sin ella… enserio las novelas y la influencia de mi hermana me están afectando. ¿Desde cuando yo creo en el amor verdadero?

No es que no sea romántica… buen si lo es. Papa mi la historia de Romeo y Julieta era una verdadera perdida de tiempo ¿Cómo diablos una persona se puede enamorar de otra así con solo verla? Según la historia Romeo esta enamorado de otra mujer… hasta sufre por ella y nada mas aparece Julieta y se rompe el amor ¿Por qué todos consideraban romántico eso? En lo que a mi respecta el amor verdadero es casi imposible encontrar y el amor a primera vista no existe ni existirá jamás

-¡KAREN BAJA AHORA MISMO! – grito mi hermano desde la planta baja

Baje a saltos las escaleras. En la sala solo estaba mi hermana algo asustada (por que mis padres se habían ido de viaje este fin de semana) y mi hermano furioso en la cocina

-¿TU TE ACABASTE LA LECHE???? – me exigió gritando

Eso era demasiado! Tengo un carácter algo fuerte el cual casi nunca muestro pero cuando me desato nadie me detiene. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarme de esa manera nadas POR UN GALON DE LECHE?

-SI ME LO ACABE!!! ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME GRITAS ASI?

Ashley debió oler los problemas porque salió disparada hacia su cuarto

-NO PUEDO IR A EL TRABAJO SIN UN LICUADO – me grito

No siempre mi relación con José era así… para ser sinceros casi nunca nos gritábamos pero por una extraña razón desde que llegamos aquí a estado muy irritable y a mi cuando me gritan o me hablan y no lo merezco me enciendo.

-PZZ ME IMPORTA MUY POCO TU TRABAJO!!! –grite a todo pulmón

Me miro con furia… me acobarde por un momento, nunca me había mirado así. De repente empezó a temblar. Tuve mas miedo parecía como si no se controlara. Retrocedí un paso. Y el se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir me miro con unos ojos llenos de miedo. Todo el temor que tenia se trasformo en miedo hacia lo que le pasaba a mi hermano ¿el nunca había sido así con migo?

Me arme de valentía y salí de la casa atrás de el. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de que lo seguía por que se interno en el bosque. Aunque caminaba avanzaba mucho y yo corría para alcanzarlo. Llego a un claro y grito… grito con furia y desesperación.

-¿Qué te pasa José?- pregunte aterrada

Volteo y me miro con furia. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y sus ojos parecían de asesino

-NO DEBISTE SEGUIRME- me grito

Lo que después paso fue demasiado rápido. En un momento veía directamente a mi hermano a los ojos y al siguiente un rostro lobuno me veía, pero no era un lobo común y corriente… era color miel del tamaño de un oso o mas grande.

Rugió

Por instinto alce mis brazos para defender mi cara e inmediatamente lo que sentí fue dolor. Algo me empujo por lo menor 10 metros hasta que choque con un árbol.

El dolor que sentía era inmenso… sentía como si cada una de mis células me provocaran una descarga de dolor. Intente pararme… lo cual fue un gran error. Mi pie estaba de una forma rara así que solo recibí más dolor. Grite por ello

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a el lobo a unos metros de mi… sus ojos mostraban un sufrimiento bastante familiar

Fue entonces cuando reconocí esos ojos eran de mi hermano… ese lobo era mi hermano. Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

bueno pzz aki otro capitulo... bueno los primeros fueron de presentaciones y ya va empezar la accion.

jeje pzz me gustaria saver si esta historia les gusta o si no... recibo cualquier tipo de sugerencia, comentario o amenaza jajaja

gracias por leer


End file.
